once upon a december
by Road-chan
Summary: un baile de mascaras para celebrar el cumpleaños de allen, todo comienza bien pero los mejores momentos siempre pueden ser arruinados facilmente laven


Hola! Aquí con otro fic laven, tiempo sin subir nada y de pronto la inspiración llego mientras escuche y vi el vals de una prima, de ahí el título de la historia. Bueno espero les agrade. Como siempre D. gray-man no me pertenece y hago esto solo por diversión.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El hijo del rico marques, Allen Walker, cumpliría 16 años y su padre, Mana Walker, le organizaría una gran fiesta de mascaras en su mansión. Las invitaciones fueron enviadas a rodos los amigos de la familia y el ansiado 25 de diciembre llego al fin.

Los carruajes iban llegando a medida que la hora indicada en las invitaciones se acercaba, todas las personas iban luciendo sus elegantes trajes y portando mascarás y antifaces de todo tipo, formas, y colores. El festejado observaba desde un balcón del segundo piso; no le interesaba mucho esa fiesta solo le interesaba que llegara una persona en especial, con eso el sería feliz.

-Allen, baja recibir a los invitados, todos preguntan por ti-dijo con suavidad su padre tendiéndole un antifaz blanco para que se lo pudiera poner.

El chico alvino bajo las escaleras con lentitud mirando a la enorme cantidad de personas que se encontraba en el salón de su casa, hasta que finalmente su vista se encontró con la persona que tanto esperaba

Sonrió al notar como aquellos ojos verdes igual lo miraban, a través de su antifaz color rojo, quiso dirigiré hacia el inmediatamente, pero la cantidad de personas que se apretujaron a su alrededor para felicitarlo le hicieron imposible pode estar con su amigo por toda una hora, de pronto u suave vals comenzó a sonar en el salón que era alumbrado tenuemente por los candelabros que colgaban del alto techo, las parejas una a una, iniciaron la lenta danza

Lavi se acerco con lentitud a alvino, quien solo lo miraba esperando la ansiada invitación, la mano del pelirrojo fue extendida con suavidad, Allen la tomo con una sonrisa suave en el rostro, Lavi le dio una vuelta y hábilmente se unieron al resto de las personas que bailaban

la hermosa música seguía sonando inundando la habitación con un cálido ambiente, el cual los jóvenes disfrutaban, Lavi le daba vueltas a Allen y lo guiaba en el vals, sus cuerpos unidos, bailando, sintiendo como el momento se hacía infinito a través de la magia de las notas musicales

-te amo Lavi-murmuro el chico dejando reposar su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo, sus brazos alrededor de sus cuello, las manos que Lavi mantenía en la cintura del alvino subieron a sus hombros para apartarlo un poco de sí, Allen miro los ojos de su pareja de baile temiendo encontrar el rechazo en ellos, pero lo que vio lo hizo sonreír, en las bellas pupilas del pelirrojo solo había alegría y afecto infinito

-Allen-dijo en un suspiro antes de acercar sus labios a los del alvino, ya podia sentir l tibia respiración del pequeño chocar contra su rostro provocándole una sensación extraña y agradable a la vez, sin embargo su momento fue cortado bruscamente

-me permite bailar con el cumpleañero?-una voz profunda cerca de ellos los hizo voltear, Lavi miro de arriba a abajo al caballero que se había acercado, un muchacho de pelo negro, tez morena, que llevaba un elegante traje negro con un antifaz blanco, sencillo, sin ningún adorno; sin embargo algo había en el que a Lavi no le inspiraba confianza

Allen soltó a Lavi al notar como el recién llegado hacia una reverencia y extendió su mano en señal de invitación, un nuevo vals comenzó a sonar al momento que Allen tomo su mano, Lavi se alejo aunque trato de no perder de vista a su querido pequeño

A los pocos segundos nuevamente se veía el movimiento de los vestidos y capas, una confusa mancha de colores que hicieron que Lavi no notara como el chico se llevaba a Allen

El pelirrojo comenzó a preocuparse al no encontrarlo, recorrió todo el salón pero no había señales de Walker

Salió de la mansión con una extraña opresión en l pecho, miro hacia todos lados y tratando de ubicar la figura del alvino, hasta que finalmente lo vio cruzando el puente en compañía del otro sujeto, sin embargo, algo andaba mal. Allen parecía estar forcejeando con el pelinegro, Lavi corrió hacia ellos sin embargo cuando ya se estaba acercando vio como Allen se quedaba quieto, para después desplomarse al suelo

-ALLEN!!-no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, el muchacho del antifaz blanco miro a Lavi con una sonrisa de satisfacción y le mostro una daga que llevaba en su mano derecha la cual escurría de la sangre del alvino

Lavi se acerco con toda intención de matar a golpes a ese sujeto, pero una carruaje llego, pasando a su lado, para después detenerse frente al pelinegro, se abrió la puerta y el muchacho entro en el, se escucho el tronar del látigo sobre el lomo de los caballos y el carruaje desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido; las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de las verdes pupilas del pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a cuerpo moribundo del alvino

-la..vi…-Allen miro al chico al sentir como este lo tomaba suavemente en su regazo, Lavi le quito el antifaz y acaricio el pálido rostro secando las lagrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos plateados-Lavi…me duele…Lavi…-cada palabra era pronunciada con un enorme esfuerzo

-Allen…tranquilo, ya estoy aquí-Lavi se sentía desesperado, no sabía que hacer, solo podía seguir observando cómo las pupilas del alvino perdían su brillo mientras su cuerpo se enfriaba

-Lavi…bésame-…-pidió tratando de levantar su mano para tomar la mejilla del pelirrojo, el a tomo y a puso en su rostro mientas se acercaba a cumplir la petición, acaricio los fríos labios con os suyos en un beso impregnado con el sabor de las lagrimas de ambos

¿Quién diría que su primer beso seria el último?

Poco a poco sintió como Allen dejaba de corresponder la caricia, abandono sus labios para estrecharlo con fuerza contra su pecho manchándose de la sangre que tenia la herida que lo había matado, mas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas el dolor siendo un peso amargo en su pecho, odiándose a sí mismo por haberlo dejado solo con ese sujeto

-te juro que lo matare Allen- le prometió mirando el cielo cubierto de estrellas

Fin

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bueno si terminaste de leer road-chan te pide que dejes un review porfa.


End file.
